Einweihung
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Die Familie Rosier und Voldemort: eine Liebesgeschichte, die schlecht endet... sehr schlecht. Kommt und entdeckt ihr Schicksal und auch die prachtvolle Zeremonie, durch die man zu einem Todesser wird.


Hallo an alle, hier ist die Übersetzung eines französischen OS von EmmaD: Initiation

Kleine nicht so nützliche Anmerkungen der Autorin _(und des Übersetzers in kursiver Schrift)_: Dieses OS ist echt düster, das sollt ihr wissen! Alle Charaktere gehören zu Mrs Rowling. Die Sätze in einer Fremdsprache werden übersetzt. Manche (auf Latein und auf Griechisch) kommen aus dem katholischen Kontext (Voldemort wurde in einem katholischen Waisenhaus erzogen, dass wusstet ihr nicht, ich auch nicht, aber hier ist es so!). Das Verb „rapio", das hier in seinem lateinischen Sinn „mit Gewalt ergreifen" steht, gab im Englischen das Verb „to rape", „vergewaltigen": darum habe ich es hier gewählt. Die Stellen auf Englisch kommen aus MacBeth und ein Vers aus Purcells Oper Dido and Aeneas; die französischen Verse kommen aus Médée von Corneille _(im Theaterstück ist der nicht genannte Charakter aber Médée und wird hier von Voldemort ersetzt. Die Übersetzung folgt hier nicht immer dem genauen Sinn, sondern eher dem Rhythmus und den Reimen)_.

Evans Mutter heißt Niobe, weil diese Frau der griechischen Sage sah, wie ihre Kinder von Apollo und Artemis geschlachtet wurden (sie vermaß sich, mehr und schönere Kinder zu haben als Leto, Apollo und Artemis' Mutter). Sie wurde in einen Fels verwandelt, aus dem die Quelle floss, die von ihren unerschöpflichen Tränen gebildet wurde.

Und der Disclaimer, den niemand liest, der aber immer wichtig ist: Die Figuren, die ihr wieder erkennen werdet, gehören zu Mrs Rowling. Die Übersetzung der Verse aus MacBeth ist die von Dorothea Tieck und der Rest der Übersetzung ist von mir.

Herzlichen Dank an Galindaby, meine Betaleserin.

**Einweihung**

Bei manchen Gelegenheiten ist die Kunst der Inszenierung notwendig. Das künstliche Spiel des Dekors, der Tracht, der rätselhaften Worte, die auf seltsamen Melodien und unbekannten Sprachen psalmodiert werden, all das bildet ein Ganzes, das das Sakrale des Augenblicks betont. Man darf die Prozessionen, den Weihrauch, der in dichten Windungen aufsteigt, und natürlich vor allem das Talent des Zeremonienpräsidenten, dessen einzige Bewegung die Feierlichkeit des Moments verstärken soll, nicht vergessen. Improvisation ist unmöglich.

Darum saß in jenem Jahr 1968 Eugene Rosier ernsthaft über mehr als zehn unverständlichen Büchern verschiedener Größe und Dicke gebeugt. Alles war ihm gleich gut: Einweihungen in die Mysterien von Eleusis oder in die Freimaurerei, Taufen, Weihen, Hochzeiten, Krönungen, Inthronisation oder Beerdigung der Päpste, der Pharaonen, der Könige von Frankreich, von England, von Spanien, von Polen, der Kaiser von Persien, von China, von Japan, vom Heiligen Römischen Reich, von Russland... bis zu den Sitten der Inkas und der Azteken und sogar die Beschreibungen seltsamer Bräuche, die in Afrika oder in Australien beobachtet worden waren. Die alten Traditionen, die alle Mitglieder der Gruppe liebten, waren natürlich nicht vernachlässigt worden.

Eugene hatte eine einfache Aufgabe: Er musste das Ritual schaffen, das dazu dienen würde, die Aufnahme in den Kreis zu betonen. Er war ohne Zweifel einer von denen, die ihrem Lord am nächsten standen, und wusste, welch eine Ehre und welch eine Verantwortung der Auftrag darstellte, der ihm gegeben worden war. Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit hatte er seinen ehemaligen Kommilitonen nicht wirklich verlassen. Einige Jahre lang waren ihre Kontakte ein bisschen unregelmäßig gewesen, aber die Erinnerung an den hervorragendsten Schüler, den man in ihrer Schule je gesehen hatte, hatte auf seine Mitschüler immer wieder ihren Einfluss ausgeübt. Jetzt war der, den sie seit langer Zeit ihren _Lord_ nannten, zu einem wahren Meister geworden. Er hatte keine Mitschüler mehr, sondern nur noch Anhänger. Man musste sich also organisieren, um eine ergebene, unterworfene und effiziente Gemeinschaft zu werden.

Als ersten Schritt hatten sie einen Namen finden sollen. In ihrer Jugend hatten sie den Namen _Ritter der Walpurgis_ genommen, aber die ritterliche Konnotation, die verfänglich an diesem Titel hing, missfiel ihnen zutiefst.

„Wir brauchen Erschreckendes! Etwas, was beeindruckt und die Schwachen zur Ehrfurcht zwingt!", hatte einer von ihnen bemerkt.

Wie vorauszusehen war der Einfall vom Meister gekommen: „Ich hatte an... Todesser gedacht...", hatte er mit seiner schlangenartigen Stimme geflüstert. Der Vorschlag war sofort einstimmig angenommen worden. Die Gegenwart des Todes in ihrer Nomenklatur war als offenbar betrachtet worden: der Name, den der Dunkle Lord selbst erschaffen hatte, enthielt ihn auch. Denn der Tod war ihr Alliierter und bald, von der höchsten Intelligenz des Meisters besiegt, würde er zu ihrem gehorsamen Sklaven.

Die Tür des Arbeitszimmer wurde aufgemacht. Eugene erhob den Kopf und lächelte dem kleinen Jungen zu, der die Klinke in der Hand hielt und ihn zögernd ansah.

„Was willst du, Evan?"

„Ich komme, um Ihnen einen guten Abend zu wünschen, Vater", antwortete das Kind. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie störe."

„Du störst mich nicht, mein Sohn", antwortete der Mann lächelnd. „Komm her, dass ich dich küsse."

Evan näherte sich Eugene und Letzterer gab ihm den gewöhnlichen Abendkuss auf die Stirn.

„Siehe, Evan", sagte er. „Zur Zeit arbeite ich viel, aber du wirst sehen, eines Tages wirst du verstehen, dass ich das Alles für dich gemacht habe."

Er fuhr eine Hand in das Haar seines Sohnes und tätschelte ihm freundlich die Wange. Das Kind sah ihn mit Liebe und Vertrauen an. Es zweifelte nicht am väterlichen Wort. Es wusste, dass es von den Arbeiten seines Vaters profitieren würde und hoffte mit seinem ganzen kleinen liebenden Herz, dass er sich als dessen würdig würde zeigen können.

„Nun! Jetzt, ins Bett!", rief Eugene schließlich aus.

„Ja Vater. Gute Nacht", antwortete Evan und verließ schnell den Raum.

Eugene sah ihm nach und lächelte träumerisch weiter. Er hoffte, dass auch sein Sohn seinem Lord zu Dienste stehen wollen würde! Aber vorher fing er an, eine präzisere Idee davon zu haben, was er dem scharfsinnigen Urteil desjenigen unterliegen lassen wollte, dem er sein Leben geweiht hatte. Er las noch einmal sein Pergament durch und lächelte: Ja, das würde wirklich eine schöne Zeremonie sein.

* * *

Zehn Jahre später stand ein etwas angespannter junger Mann zwischen seinen Freunden. Vor schweren Toren aus dunklem Metall, deren Flügel mit einer Riesenschlange mit Rubinaugen geschmückt waren, die in der Dunkelheit beängstigende Reflektionen warfen, bemühten sich zwölf junge Leute mit aller Kraft, nicht zu zittern. Manche von ihnen hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, einem Ziel zu dienen, das es ihrer Meinung nach verdiente, sobald sie mit der Abschlussprüfung fertig gewesen waren. Andere, älter, hatten versucht, mit den Todessern Kontakt zu knüpfen, weil sie von den Vorschlägen des Herrn verlockt worden waren. Für alle stellte dieser Abend die Verwirklichung ihres innigsten Wunsches dar. Evan Rosier hatte immer gewusst, dass er es tun und damit seinem Vater folgen würde.

Doch fühlte er sich beunruhigt. Der Verlauf der Zeremonie war den Neophyten nicht erklärt worden und es beängstigte sie, auf das Unbekannte zu warten. Übrigens, das hätten sie aber selbstverständlich nie zugegeben, fürchteten sie sich auch davor, worum man sie an jenem Abend ihrer Einweihung bitten würde. Sie dachten sehr wohl, dass es keine Parodie sein würde, wie das, was sie erlebt hatten, als sie die Schule betreten hatten. An jenem Abend würden sie wahrscheinlich Mörder werden.

Jeder von ihnen musste dem Herrn von einem Paten vorgestellt werden. Dieser Pate hatte ihnen von der Gemeinschaft der Todesser, von ihrem Leben und ihren Taten erzählt. Seit mehreren Monaten warteten sie darauf, völlig darin integriert zu werden, und vor allem darauf, zu ihrem Herrn zu blicken. Selbst Evan hatte nie das Privileg erhalten, vor denjenigen geführt zu werden, dem er bald sein Leben weihen würde. Diese versprochene Freude löschte ihre Ängste vor dem Mord, den sie würden verüben müssen. Zudem war es nicht denkbar, diese einfache Prüfung in der Anwesenheit ihres Herrn nicht zu bestehen!

Die Tore wurden aufgemacht. Die Paten traten aus dem Gebäude und jeder ging zu seinem Patenkind, das er dank unmerklichen Zeichen erkannte. Die künftigen Eingeweihten trugen nur einfache schwarze Kleider ohne Schmuck, wobei die Mitglieder des Kreises mit prachtvollen Kappen bekleidet waren, die genauso schwarz, aber mit Runen und subtilen Ausschmückungen bestickt waren, deren Sinn nur von ihnen gekannt wurde. Während die Todesser gleichartige weiße Masken trugen, war die Identität der jungen Neulinge von einem Zauber versteckt, der ihre Gesichtszüge unkenntlich machte. Dennoch konnten die Ausdrücke ihrer Gesichter einfach erkannt werden: Die Zauberei machte es unmöglich zu wissen, wer sie waren, aber nur ihre eigene Kaltblütigkeit versteckte, was sie empfanden. Diese Lage schuf eine Anonymität, die jene erleichterte, die am wenigsten Mut hatten.

Da alle Anhänger der Dunklen Künste für die Zeremonie versammelt waren, war es als Sicherheitsmaßnahme nötig, die Gesichter zu verstecken. So lange der endgültige Sieg noch nicht da war, musste man vorsichtig bleiben. Schon am nächsten Tag würden sich die neuen Todesser in die Truppen integrieren, mit denen sie jeden Tag arbeiten würden. Je höher sie in der Hierarchie steigern würden, desto mehr Leute würden sie kennen lernen müssen. Alles würde aber auf ihren Wert und auf ihre Fähigkeit dazu ankommen, ihn zu aüßern.

Evan bemühte sich darum, seinem Vater, dessen Hand sich gerade auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, seine Ängstlichkeit nicht zu zeigen. Alle Paten hatten so gehandelt und die so gebildeten Paare stellten sich in zwei Doppelkolumnen. Die Paten waren es, die die Neophyten geleitet hatten, damit die passende Ordnung respektiert wurde. Da die jungen Leute noch keinen bestimmten Platz vor den Augen des Herrn hatten, spiegelten die angenommenen Stellungen den Platz des schon aktiven Anhängers wider. Evan blickte nervös nach rechts und versuchte zu erraten, wer einen so wichtigen Rang hatte wie den seines Vaters. Dennoch kannte er den Namen des großen schlanken Todessers nicht, dessen elegante Rechte nachlässig auf der Schulter seines Kameraden lag.

Mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung ging die Gruppe ab. Hinter den Türen gab es einen breiten und langen Gang, der hier und da von einer Fackel beleuchtet wurde. Das Spiel der beweglichen Schatten auf den unbedeckten Steinwänden gab einem den Eindruck, dass das ganze nicht wirklich, ein Traum sei. Der Boden neigte sich spürbar und führte die Gruppe immer tiefer unter der Erde.

Als sie das Ende des Gangs erreicht hatten, stoppten sie vor einer geschlossenen Doppeltür aus gemeißeltem Silber. Unzählige kleine Schlangen bedeckten sie völlig. _Ihre_ Augen bestanden aus Smaragden. Evans Vater ging einen Schritt nach vorne und ergriff einen schweren bronzenen Klopfer. Er klopfte einmal und der tiefe Ton des Schlags schallte eine lange Zeit. Der Ton war noch nicht fort, als die Tür plötzlich aufgemacht wurde. Ein Mann, der auch eine schwere gestickte Kappe trug und dessen Gesicht auch versteckt war, stand in dem Türrahmen. Er fragte mit einer lauten Stimme, die die jungen Leute fast zittern ließ:

„_Qui estis? Quod vultis? Quam ob rem venite?" __... _(Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr? Wozu kommt ihr?)

„_Fideles sumus; Dominum adorare volumus; Illi ut filios nostri demus venimus." ... _(Wir sind Gläubige; wir wollen den Herrn anbeten; wir kommen, um Ihm unsere Söhne zu geben.)

"_Adeste, fideles!" ... _(Tretet herein, ihr Gläubigen!)

Die Paten hatten alle gleichzeitig geantwortet, ohne zu zögern, indem sie die rituellen Worte gesprochen hatten. Der Einladung des Mannes folgend, der als Türhüter diente, ließen sie ihre Patenkinder weiterschreiten. Der Türhüter hatte sich umgedreht und führte nun die Prozession. Sie betraten einen großen Saal, der in den Felsen gehauen war. Die Säulen, welche die Decke stützten, waren geformt wie große Schlangen verschiedener Arten, aber Evan drehte nicht den Kopf, um sie zu beobachten. Sein Herz zersprang ihm fast, denn er hatte gerade einen Thron aus Silber bemerkt, der ganz hinten im Saal stand und auf dem jemand saß. Es konnte nur der Herr sein.

Evan hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn deutlich zu sehen, weil der Türhüter ein Weihrauchfass hin und her bewegte, das einen dichten Rauch verbreitete. Der Geruch des Weihrauchs, der wahrscheinlich mit anderen Pflanzen gemischt war, die er nicht erkennen konnte, stieg ihm leicht zu Kopfe und vertiefte ihn in einen Zustand des euphorischen Halbbewusstseins.

Ein Lied wurde links und rechts angestimmt. Evan, der ein wenig von seiner Betäubung abkam, erkannte Silhouetten beiderseits. Alle Anhänger waren anwesend und alle sangen den Psalm zur Begleitung der Neophyten. Der junge Mann spitzte die Ohren und hörte einige Worte.

„_Hie thee hither",_... (Eil hierher,)

„_That I may pour my spirits in thine ear",_... (Auf daß ich meinen Mut ins Ohr dir gieße,)

„_And chastise with the valour of my tongue",_... (Und alles weg mit tapfrer Zunge geißle,)

„_All that impedes thee from the golden round",_... (Was von dem goldnen Zirkel dich zurückdrängt,)

„_Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem"_... (Womit das Schicksal dich und Zaubermacht)

„_To have thee crown'd withal"_... (Im voraus schon gekrönt zu haben scheint.)

Sie waren in der Mitte des Saals angekommen. Sie stoppten, während die Todesser schwiegen. Der Türhüter war weitergegangen und stand am Thron. Evan bemerkte, dass mehrere Leute da mit einem Weihrauchfass standen, was die leichte Wolke erklärte, in der der Herr zu erscheinen schien.

„Mein Herr, Ihre Diener möchten Ihnen ihre Söhne vorstellen, auf dass sie Ihnen mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und dem gleichen Eifer dienen wie ihre Väter!", sagte er feierlich an.

„_Ad majorem Domini gloriam_!"... (Zur größten Ehre des Herrn!), fügte die ganze Menge hinzu, einschließlich Eingeweihte, Paten und Neophyten (das war einer der wenigen Sätze, die man den jungen Leuten vor ihrer Einweihung beigebracht hatte).

Evan zitterte. Aber es war keine Angst mehr in ihm, sondern Ungeduld, der Wille, sich seiner Vorgänger würdig zu erweisen.

Der Herr stand auf und legte zum ersten Mal seine Augen auf die künftigen Rekruten. Die Spannung wurde noch höher, da jeder auf die Worte wartete, die aus dem verehrten Mund seines Herrn kommen würde.

„Todesser!", rief schließlich die gewünschte Stimme. „Heute ist ein Tag der Freude! Wir empfangen eure jungen Kameraden unter uns!"

„_Ô méga kyrié, ô iskhyré kyrié, ô athanathé kyrié!_"... (Oh, großer Herr, Oh, mächtiger Herr, Oh, unsterblicher Herr!), antwortete die Menge enthusiastisch.

Der Lord sprach weiter. Mit seiner bezaubernden Stimme schilderte er die Größe seines Projekts: den Tod besiegen, die Zaubererwelt reinigen, sie dem Talent jener unterwerfen, die es verdienten, sie zu regieren. Regelmäßig sprachen die Todesser den rituellen Refrain, um die Rede zu betonen, die sie schwärmen ließ. Der Geruch des Weihrauchs, der zu Kopfe stieg, und die Aufregung hatten die Neophyten in eine Fiebrigkeit versetzt, die einer mystischen Trance nah war. Evan fühlte sich zu allem bereit.

Es wurde wieder still. Die Paten führten ihre Patenkinder, um einen breiten Kreis zu bilden. Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und warteten auf den Befehl des Herrn. Jener lächelte und Evan spürte, wie dieses Lächeln ihn erschauern ließ, und der Herr sagte mit einer ganz sanften Stimme:

„Es ist Zeit, euren Wert zu zeigen, meine Schafe. Wenn ihr Wölfe werden wollt, müsst ihr jetzt zeigen, was ihr könnt."

„Unverzeihlichen! Unverzeihlichen! Unverzeihlichen!", rief die begeisterte Menge mit lauter Stimme.

„Ja", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord, als es wieder ruhig wurde. „_Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra_! So lauten die drei Zauber, die ihr brauchen werdet!"

Evan hatte keine Angst. Er wusste, dass er den Test bestehen würde, er brannte sogar darauf, seinem Herrn seine Fähigkeiten zu beweisen. Sein ganzes Herz brannte in seiner Hingebung ihm gegenüber und in seinem Wunsch, ihm zu gefallen. Die Paten benutzten einen ungesagten Zauber und zwölf erschrockene Muggel erschienen mitten im Kreis. Die Todesser begleiteten die Vorführung mit einem Lied, dessen tiefe und verwirrende Töne die Geister weiter schwärmen ließ.

„_Come, you spirits,_"... (Kommt, ihr Geister,)

„_That tend on mortal thoughts!_"... (Die ihr auf Mordgedanken lauscht!)

Die Neophyten hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und warteten aufmerksam auf das Zeichen des Herrn. Als der lange dünne Arm schließlich sank, warf jeder den Imperius auf den Muggel, der einem am nächsten stand. Die Paten beugten sich und flüsterten ihren Patenkindern einen Auftrag ins Ohr. Hierauf fingen die Muggel an, eine seltsame Pantomime zu tanzen und sich vor den Zauberern zu demütigen.

„Tier, ich bin ein Tier!", riefen sie mit ihren misstönenden Stimmen.

Evan schwieg aber verspürte große Lust, höhnisch zu lachen. Was für Wrackes waren diese Muggel! Sie waren unfähig, irgendeinem Zauber zu widerstehen! Was ihn betraf, hatte er den Imperiusfluch schon mehrere Male erlitten. Man durfte in den Kreis der Gläubigen nicht eintreten, wenn man ihn nicht zumindest ein wenig bekämpfen konnte. Dennoch hoffte Evan, er würde die Erfahrung nicht wieder erleben müssen. Sein Vater hatte sich wahrscheinlich ein bisschen milder erwiesen als ein anderer...

Auf das Gebot ihrer Paten ließen die jungen Leute die Muggel mit einem Stummheitsfluch schweigen. Die Zeremonie war viel zu schön, als dass sie von dem unharmonischen Geschrei verdorben werde, das diese erbärmlichen Wesen sicher würden ausstoßen wollen, wenn sie den nächsten Zauber abbekommen würden.

„_Crucio!_", riefen zwölf deutliche Stimmen, ohne zu zögern, als ihnen der Dunkle Lord das Zeichen gab.

Evan und seine Kameraden benutzten diesen Zauber zum ersten Mal an Menschen. Sie hatten mit Tieren trainiert aber die Wirkung war anders. Eigentlich war Evan erleichtert, dass sein Opfer zum Schweigen gezwungen war. Er dachte, dass die Schmerzensschreie von zwölf Leuten ihn von seiner Aufgabe hätten ablenken können. Zur Zeit brauchte er nur seinen ganzen Hass zu sammeln und ihn auf den armen Muggel zu werfen, der sich vor seinen Füßen unter schrecklichen Schmerzen krümmte. Der einzige Ton, den man hörte, war die Hymne, die von den Todessern gesungen wurde.

„_And fill me from the crown to the toe, top-full,_"... (Fühlt mich vom Wirbel bis zur Zeh, randvoll,)

„_Of direst cruelty! Make thick my blood,_"... (Mit wilder Grausamkeit! Verdickt mein Blut,)

„_Stop us th'access and passage to remorse,_"... (Sperrt jeden Weg und Eingang dem Erbarmen,)

„_That no compunctious visitings of nature_"... (Daß kein anklopfend Mahnen der Natur)

„_Shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between_"... (Den grimmen Vorsatz lähmt, noch friedlich hemmt)

„_Th'effect and it!_"... (Vom Mord die Hand!)

Evan musste bemerken, dass die junge Muggel, die Nachbarin seines eigenen Opfers, viel mehr zu leiden schien als die anderen. Ein Blick zu seinem Kameraden ließ ihn verstehen, warum. Er kannte diesen langen Zauberstab aus dunklem Holz gut, der von einer leichenblassen Hand festgehalten wurde, die nie zitterte. Wenn er nicht so sehr auf den Hass konzentriert gewesen wäre, den er brauchte, um den Zauber zu halten, hätte er das arme Mädchen fast beklagt, die ein unheilvolles Schicksal unter die Macht von Severus Snape gestellt hatte.

Sie hoben den Fluch auf. Evan war müde, auf seiner Stirn stand der Schweiß. Er nahm wahr, dass mehrere Neophyten sichtbar zitterten. Er dachte mit Hochmut, dass er selber kaltblütig geblieben war, was ihm einen guten Platz in der Hierarchie sicherte. Denn das Ziel der Zeremonie war nicht nur rein einweihend: ihr Herr beobachtete aufmerksam das Verhalten der jungen Neulinge, um jedem den Rang zuzuweisen, den er verdiente.

Das Lied hörte auf. Man kam zum intensivsten Augenblick der Vorführung. Die Neophyten belebten die Muggel wieder, die wegen des Schmerzes das Bewusstsein verloren hatten, und zwangen sie, wieder aufzustehen. Die armen Opfer waren erschrocken und zitterten. Sie sahen mit resignierter Ängstlichkeit zu, wie die Zauberstäbe über ihnen gehoben wurden. Sie wussten nicht, dass ihre Schmerzen ein Ende finden würden. Die Todesser sangen das Lied weiter.

„_Come, thick Night,"_... (Komm, schwarze Nacht,)

„_And pall thee in the dunnest smoke of Hell"_... (Umwölk dich mit dem dicksten Dampf der Hölle,)

„_That my keen knife see not the wound it makes,"_... (Daß nicht mein scharfes Messer sieht die Wunde,/Die es geschlagen,)

„_Nor Heaven peep through the blanket of the dark"_... (noch der Himmel,/Durchschauend aus des Dunkels Vorhang,)

„_To cry 'Hold, hold!'"_... (rufe: Halt, halt!-)

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Der letzte Ton war noch nicht ausgeklungen, als der Herr seinen Arm zum dritten Mal senkte und als der tödliche Schrei klang. Die zwölf Muggel fielen auf den Boden.

„_Harm's is our delight and mischief all our skill_!"... (Böses ist unsere Freude und Bosheit, unser ganzes Talent!), sang dann die Truppe der Anhänger.

Dieser Refrain wurde mehrere Minuten lang fröhlich wiederholt, während sich einige Zauberer darum kümmerten, die Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Die Neophyten, die voll von einer seltsamen Freude waren, fingen an, mit den Todessern zu singen. Ihnen war vom Lord Recht über Leben und Tod vergönnt worden, sie fühlten sich allmächtig. Sie waren froh, ihren ersten Mord zu feiern. Oder zumindest den ersten, den sie dem Dunklen Lord zur Ehre begangen hatten, dachte Evan, als er Severus Snape, dessen Vater unter sehr seltsamen Umständen gestorben war, einen Blick zuwarf. Dass der junge Mann daran teilgenommen hatte, bezweifelte keiner unter seinen Kommilitonen, aber er selbst hatte niemandem davon erzählt. Evan wusste, dass der junge Mann eine sehr gute Stelle in der Nähe des Lords kriegen würde: er war der unbarmherzigste und talentierteste Junge, den er kannte.

„Meine Kinder!", rief dann der größte schwarze Magier aller Zeiten. „Ihr habt euch als würdig erwiesen, Mitglieder meiner Familie zu werden. Kommt zu mir!"

Die zwölf jungen Leute stellten sich in eine Linie und beugten sich. Ihr Herz schlug stärker denn je. Der Augenblick dünkte ihnen als intensiver als der, als die Worte des tödlichen Fluchs aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren. Die Einweihung kam zur Endphase, das spürten sie.

Der Dunkle Lord näherte sich der kleinen Gruppe. Er berührte leicht die Schulter eines der Neophyten und senkte seinen Blick in den Seinigen, indem er dessen Kinn in seiner weißen Hand mit den dünnen Fingern zärtlich hielt.

„Mein Kind, willst du mir dienen?", flüsterte er sanft mit einem fast liebenden Ton.

„Ich will es, mein Herr.", antwortete der junge Mann mit einer zitternden Stimme.

Die absolute Stille, die im Saal herrschte, erlaubte, dieses Gespräch zu hören, in dem jedes Wort Evan vor Ungeduld zittern ließ.

„_Mihi da bracchium, da vitam, da animam_"... (Gib mir deinen Arm, dein Leben, deine Seele), sagte dann der Dunkle Lord.

„_Tuus sum, Domine. Rape bracchium, rape vitam, rape animam"_... (Dir gehöre ich, Herr. Nimm meinen Arm, nimm mein Leben, nimm meine Seele), flüsterte der Neophyt.

Das war der zweite Satz, den man ihnen beigebracht hatte. Evan kamen die Worte auf die Lippen, sobald er hörte, wie sein Kamerad sie sprach.

„_Rapio bracchium, Notam Tenebrosam do"_... (Ich nehme deinen Arm, ich gebe dir das Dunkle Mal), sagte der Herr an.

Er hob den Arm des jungen Mannes und krempelte dessen Ärmel auf. Er streichelte die bare Haut mit einer delikaten, fast zarten Geste und zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab. Das Dunkle Mal zeichnete sich allmählich auf der blassen Haut des Zauberers ab. So viel Evan erraten konnte, so war die Sache schmerzhaft: der Eingeweihte presste offenbar die Zähne zusammen und Schweiß floss auf seinem Gesicht. Als es vorbei war, reichte der Dunkle Lord nachlässig die Hand zum Paten, der neben ihm stand und ihm sofort eine schwarze gestrickte Kappe gab.

„_Rapio vitam, Pallium Obscurum do"_... (Ich nehme dein Leben, ich gebe dir die Dunkle Kappe), sagte der Herr.

Er legte die Kappe um die Schultern seines neuen Anhängers. Sie wurde am Herzen von einem silbernen Verschluss gehalten, der das Dunkle Mal darstellte. Evan wusste, dass andere Runen und Symbole später hinzugefügt werden konnten, wenn man seine Fähigkeiten entwickelte. Das machte aus jeder Kappe einen ganz persönlichen Gegenstand, einen besonders effizienten magischen Schutz und gleichzeitig ein diskretes Erkennungszeichen. Jetzt zeigten sie nur die Fähigkeit, die Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen, aber jede war schon besonders, weil sie vom Paten für sein Patenkind sorgfältig vorbereitet war.

„_Rapio animam, Personam Cœcam do"_... (Ich nehme deine Seele, ich gebe dir die Blinde Maske), sagte der Dunkle Lord weiter.

Er beugte sich zum Gesicht des jungen Mannes und legte einen winzigen Augenblick lang seine dünnen Lippen auf die des jungen Todessers. Er überreichte dann die weiße Maske, die seinen Anhängern erlaubte, während ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten anonym zu bleiben und am Tag ein respektables Leben zu behalten.

„Grüßt euren neuen Bruder, meine Kinder!", befahl er dann.

„Sei uns gegrüßt, du Todesser!", schrie die Menge der Anhänger.

Der Herr verfuhr so mit jedem der jungen Leute, die ihm an jenem Abend vorgestellt wurden. Evan wusste dank seinem Vater, dass die Reihe, nach der sie das Dunkle Mal bekamen, die Art spiegelte, wie sie den Test bestanden hatten, und dass man mit dem anfing, der am schlimmsten gewesen war. Ihr erster Auftrag würde darauf ankommen und daher auch ihre ersten Förderungsmöglichkeiten. Also freute sich Evan darüber zu sehen, dass seine Kameraden vor ihm kamen. Ohne Überraschung wurde er der Vorletzte, weil Severus den ersten Platz gewonnen hatte.

Er fühlte sich in eine Art Trance versetzt, sobald seine Augen die seines Herrn trafen. Er war von dem fesselnden Blick des Herrn so sehr gefangen, dass er den Schmerz beim Eingravieren des Mals kaum spürte. Die Tränen kamen ihm, aber sein ganzes Wesen war in solch einen Zustand der Anbetung eingetaucht, dass ihm jeder Eindruck des Schmerzes weit und fremd erschien. Als er spürte, wie sich die Lippen dessen, den er mehr liebte als alles Andere, auf die Seinigen legten, glaubte er, er würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er sich fröhlicher, vollkommener gefühlt. Eine Träne, diesmal aus reinem Glück, glitt langsam unter seiner Maske hervor.

Severus Snape bekam schließlich auch das Mal. Nachdem er gegrüßt worden war, richtete sich der Dunkle Lord wieder auf und beobachtete einen Augenblick lang die Truppe seiner Anhänger, deren anbetende Blicke ihn nicht losließen. Schließlich schlich sich dieses Lächeln, das Evan zittern ließ, obwohl er den genauen Grund seiner Reaktion ignorierte, auf seine Lippen. Es erhob sich die Endhymne.

„_Sa vengeance à la main, Il n'a plus qu'à résoudre"_... (Die Rache in der Hand, nur Er soll entschließen)

„_Un mot du haut des cieux fait descendre le foudre"_... (Ein Wort lasset den Blitz von dem Himmel fallen)

„_Les mers, pour noyer tout, n'attendent que Sa loi"_... (Das Meer ertränkt alles, sogleich Er gebiete)

„_La terre offre à s'ouvrir sous le palais du roi"_... (Des Königes Palast verschlingt gern die Erde)

„_L'air tient les vent tous prêts à suivre Sa colère"_... (Die Luft lässt allen Wind Seinem Ärger folgen)

„_Tant la nature esclave a peur de Lui déplaire"_... (So sehr Sklavin Natur fürcht', Ihm zu missfallen)

„_Et si ce n'est assez de tous les éléments"_... (Und genügen denn nicht alle Elemente)

„_Les enfers vont sortir à Ses commandements."_... (Kommt die Hölle hervor zu Seinem Befehle)

Mit dem letzten Wort legten die Paten die Hand auf die Schulter ihres Patenkinds und alle disapparierten. Sie befanden sich auf dem Gipfel eines Hügels, der schon längst als ein Ort mit starker magischer Kraft bekannt war. Die hohen Steine, die von den Menschen aufgestellt worden waren, die an diesem Ort mehrere Jahrtausende zuvor verkehrt hatten, bewiesen das Alter der Kulte, die man hier gefeiert hatte. Alle Todesser, junge wie alte, erhoben dann ihre Zauberstäbe. Gleichzeitig sprachen sie den Zauber, der bei jedem anderen Zauberern Furcht hervorrief.

„_Morsmordre__!"_

Das Dunkle Mal, mächtig, bedrohlich, zeichnete sich sofort am Himmel ab und verbreitete sein verhängnisvolles Licht. Eine riesige Aufregung erfüllte Evans ganzes Wesen, während er sah, wie die furchtbare Schlange aus dem grünlichen Schädel kam. Er glaubte, er wäre Herr über die ganze Welt geworden.

* * *

Ein dünner eisiger Regen fiel hartnäckig an jenem finsteren Abend im Herbst 1980. Eugene Rosier, unbeweglich, völlig in Schwarz gekleidet, senkte den Kopf und hörte nicht zu, was man sagte. Es war ihm nicht wichtig. Tatsächlich war ihm nichts mehr wichtig. Sein Herz war leer und sein Geist unfähig, irgendeinen Gedanken zu bilden. Ein fest haltendes Bedauern peinigte ihn, aber er es lehnte ab, dies zu analysieren. Er spürte undeutlich, dass der Schluss, zu dem er kommen würde, unerträglich wäre. Besser war, nicht nachzudenken.

Neben ihm zerfloss seine Frau Niobe in Tränen. Seit dem Morgen, an dem Severus Snape zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen war, um ihnen die Nachricht zu bringen, hatte sie nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Sie aß nicht mehr, schlief auch nicht mehr. Eugene dachte wohl, dass sie nicht lange überleben würde, aber er war nicht stark genug, um sie zu trösten. Wozu? Er selbst war von der Idee verlockt, sich sterben zu lassen.

Der junge Snape hatte ihnen die Sache erzählt, als wäre sie eine Heldentat, auf die sie hätten stolz sein sollen. Er hatte natürlich nicht Unrecht. Sie hätten tatsächlich stolz sein sollen. Nun waren sie aber verzweifelt. Es war nicht normal, aber sie konnten nichts daran ändern. Jenes Opfer war zu groß.

Keiner schien an ihrer Qual teilzunehmen. Ganz im Gegenteil gratulierte man ihnen fast, die Chance gehabt zu haben, soviel für das gemeinsame Ziel geben zu können. Eugene wusste nicht mehr, was dieses Ziel war. Seit vierzig Jahren hatte er seine Wahlen nie in Frage gestellt. Heute aber fragte er sich, wohin ihn all das geführt hatte. Und die Antwort, die er innerlich aussprechen musste, war unerbittlich. All das hatte ihn nirgendwohin geführt.

Nirgendwohin: vor eine nasse Gruft, in die man einen langen Sarg aus Eiche langsam herabließ.

Nirgendwohin: vor das Grab seines Sohnes, des Fleisches seines Fleisches.

Nirgendwohin: vor das absolute Nichts, in das ihn das Verschwinden des Wesens stieß, das er am meisten liebte.

Während des Empfangs, der dem Begräbnis folgte, empfing Eugene die Grüße seiner „Brüder" mit einer kalten Höflichkeit. Sie waren nicht seine Brüder. Sie waren Mörder, die ihre Kinder in einen absurden Krieg geführt hatten. Nichts mehr hatte einen Sinn in seinen Augen. Wie konnte ihr Ziel gerecht sein? Es nahm ihnen alles und gab ihnen nichts.

Narzissa Malfoy alleine schien zu verstehen, was Eugene und Niobe empfanden. Ihr Blick, als sie ihnen ihr Beileid sagte, fiel dem Zauberer auf. Sie war eine Mutter und auch sie liebte ihr Kind mit ganzem Herzen. Sie verstand die schreckliche Pein dieser Eltern.

„Mr. Rosier, ich kann mir vorstellen, was Sie empfinden. Wenn mein lieber kleiner Draco unglücklich... Oh! Es wäre so schrecklich!"

Tränen fielen auf die zarten Wangen der jungen Frau. Sie sagte nichts mehr aber Eugene lächelte ihr traurig zu. Ja, er wollte gerne glauben, dass sie sich ihre Pein vorstellen konnte.

„Ich wünsche, dass Sie so einen Augenblick nie erleben werden, Narzissa", sagte er. „Nichts ist wertvoller als sein eigenes Kind."

Als jeder weg war, gingen Eugene und Niobe zu ihrem Zimmer. Mit immer feuchten Augen bereitete sie sich bedenkenlos für die Nacht vor. Er selbst ging zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und kam mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zurück, das er für den Fall behalten hatte. Er betrachtete einen Augenblick lang seine Ehefrau, die schon unter der dicken Decke ihres Bettes lag.

„Niobe?", sagte er leise, um seine Frau nicht zu wecken, wenn sie schon eingeschlafen wäre.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und erkannte den Trank. Sie nickte sanft. Er reichte ihr das Fläschchen. Sie trank die Hälfte daraus und gab es ihm zurück. Er trank den Rest aus. Wortlos legten sie sich nebeneinander und ließen sich vom Schlaf nehmen. Und dieser Schlaf war tief, und ewig.


End file.
